


Love Only You

by deanandsam



Series: Backstage [25]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Jealous Jensen Ackles, M/M, On Set, non-au, season fourteen circa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Jensen finishes filming a scene and goes looking for Jared but he's difficult to find.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Backstage [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/452725
Kudos: 123





	Love Only You

‘Great performance, dude,’ the director called to Jensen as he came off set. ‘You nailed it first time.’  
Jensen gave a nod of acknowledgment. ‘Thanks to Jared.’  
‘But Jared wasn’t in the scene.’

‘Yeah, well he helped me out with it yesterday. Read Michael’s part for me.’  
The director chuckled. ‘After the show ends, Jared should get a job as an acting coach.’

‘He’d make a great one too,’ Jensen grinned, omitting to reveal how he’d thanked him afterward for his help, teasing and titillating his lover until Jared could take no more, begging Jensen to let him come.

His eyes scoured the sound-stage looking for his co-star. Usually, you could spot Jared no bother. There were very few amongst the troupe who could block him out height-wise.  
‘Have you seen Jared around? ’he asked a passing P.A.  
The girl wrinkled her brow in concentration. ‘I think I saw him down by the trailers earlier on. Might still be there.’  
Jensen gave her a quick nod of thanks and made his way over to their home on wheels. He needed to take a shower and get some rest. Emotional scenes still left him hollow inside. 

He scratched at his chin. After thirteen years on the show, he should be taking them in his stride by now.

At least he hadn’t been acting opposite Jared today.  
The emotional scenes they shared were those which left him utterly drained, for it wasn’t just Dean he was interpreting. Often there was every bit as much his true self in Dean’s words and actions, just as there had been in that last difficult scene in Prophet and Loss.  
The tortured hug they’d exchanged had been pure Jensen and Jared.

His lips curved in an amused smile. What good deed had he done in his life to deserve Jared- more importantly, to have Jared’s love?

When he came in sight of the trailers, however, there was no sign of his lover. 

Maybe he was inside waiting. Pushing open the door, Jensen entered the well-appointed trailer. He had a soft spot for the place. It was here he’d mustered his courage to give Jared a first-time kiss, uncertain if it would be returned or if he’d receive a punch in the face for his forwardness.  
He'd been apprehensive for nothing, Jared had been as much taken with him as he’d been with Jared.

Closing his eyes, Jensen relived that first time; Jared’s soft lips, hesitant for a moment beneath his own while the younger man elaborated what was happening, followed by him returning the kiss as if he’d been waiting for nothing else.  
From then on, the hours, days and weeks had been a sequence of love, companionship and sex such as Jensen had never experienced. A true meeting of souls, of destined lovers. 

‘Fuck, ‘Jensen muttered under his breath. ‘Jared’s turned me into a bleeding heart princess complete with heart-eyes and kissy faces!’

It even showed when they did cons.  
Beforehand, both would declare to keep things cool, just take questions and give the con-goers their money’s worth, but they couldn’t help it; it was practically impossible to keep their love from shining through on stage. They tried to do damage control, of course, turn it all into a joke, but Jensen reckoned the fans got it just the same.  
At the end of the day, Jensen didn’t care if people talked. He had Jared and that was all that mattered.

Throwing off his clothes, he stepped into the shower. If Jared didn’t turn up by the time he’d finished, he’d go looking.

A still empty room greeted him when he exited the bathroom and Jensen exhaled an annoyed breath.  
He’d rather have thrown himself down on the couch but he was curious as to why Jared hadn’t shown up.

The set was practically deserted now, except for a few of the cleaners tidying up the area, but of Jared, there was no sign.  
Where the hell had his lover ended up? Jensen was about to make his way back outside the building when he heard the eco of Jared’s laughter coming from the far end of the stage behind a pile of discarded props.

When he strolled over, Jensen was confronted by the sight of his lover grinning enthusiastically at the actor who was currently guest-starring in the episode they were filming.  
A dart of jealousy pierced Jensen’s gut. Jared had been nothing but faithful to him, yet Jensen still experienced fear of being abandoned, of someone else attracting Jared’s attention, of losing the younger man’s love. And when Jensen felt threatened, he reacted in an overzealous way.

Jared was chattering away, a hand placed on the guest star’s chest.  
A primal urge to secure his mate possessed Jensen. He stepped forward, placing his body between the two men, smiling smoothly at the person who’d appropriated the attention of the one who was his. 

Recognizing the deceptively innocuous expression on Jensen’s face, Jared frantically fisted his hand in the back of Jensen’s shirt, ‘Uh, Jen,’ he squeaked, instantly understanding Jensen’s mind-set. ‘Did you know Dave here was at school with Megan? He was just telling me all about the scrapes she got in to. He even had a crush on her when they were kids.’

It took Jensen a moment for Jared’s words to sink in and for his expression to go from threatening to reined in, the touch of his lover’s hand at his back grounding him.  
However, despite the innocent explanation of Jared’s téte-a-téte with the guy, Jensen’s jealousy was still rife.

‘I’m sure you’ll be wanting to get home, Dave,’ Jensen grunted. ‘Once Jared gets a hold of you, he's capable of yakking on for hours.’  
‘Uh, yeah. It is kinda late,’ Dave replied, not quite understanding what was going on, other than something was. ‘It’s been great talking to you, Jared.’

Jensen waited until Dave was out of sight before turning around.  
‘Jen,’ Jared began, arms wide. ‘ I don’t know what the fuck you were imagining but Dave and I were talking about my sister. Nothing else.’

Jensen bit at his lower lip, worrying it with his teeth. ‘I’m a jealous bastard. But you know that don’t you? When I saw you with that guy, it all boiled over.‘

Jared huffed. ‘ No matter how many times I tell you how much I love you, Jen, you still act like a Neanderthal. Dude! You gotta trust me.’  
He pulled Jensen into his arms. ‘There’s never gonna be anyone but you, doofus. Never! You don’t need to be jealous, whatever the fuck you think you see me doing.’  
‘Yeah, well you don’t notice the lecherous looks that get sent your way, Jay, the continual checking out of your ass by newcomers to the set. I got every reason to be jealous.’

Jared knew there was only one way to shut Jensen up when he was like this and that was to put a cock in his mouth. When he dragged his lover back home, that’s exactly what he did!

The end


End file.
